This application seeks funds to provide travel grants to enable young U.S. scientists to attend the XXIIth International Congress of Pharmacology in Montreal, Canada ,July 24-30, 1994. We are requesting $49,000 in travel assistance from the National Institutes of Health. The funds will be used to help defray some of the travel costs of approximately 62 young researchers. Other funds from the reserves of the American Society for Pharmacology and Experimental Therapeutics and from donations from corporations will be used to provide partial travel support for additional students, more senior scientists, and major participants in lectures and symposia. The International Congress of Pharmacology is held every four years. It is the principal meeting of the International Union of Pharmacology (IUPHAR), a member of the International Council of Scientific Unions. This is the first Congress to be held in North America since 1972. As such, the meeting presents an important opportunity for young American scientists to participate in such a prestigious international meeting. Travel award applications for the 12th International Congress of Pharmacology will be distributed to all U.S. research institutions. A Travel Award Selection Committee, composed of ASPET members, will review applications for travel support. The funds from this grant will be used to support young scientists just receiving their doctoral degree, in postdoctoral training, or in the early stages of career development. Critical elements in the Committee's decisions will be the quality of the applicant's research and documented need for travel assistance. High priority will be given to outstanding young scientists from traditionally underrepresented minority groups. Pharmacology is a science concerned with the interactions between drugs or chemicals and biological systems. It is a unique discipline in the duality of its aims: 1) understanding all aspects of drug action, and 2) using drugs as selective probes to elucidate normal and abnormal function in biological systems. Pharmacology has contributed impressively to the health of American citizens and to the reduction in health care costs. Drugs frequently shorten hospital confinement, eliminate the need for surgery in many cases, curtail physician visits, reduce the number of work days lost and, not the least, minimize suffering. America's leadership in providing these health benefits can only be maintained by keeping America's scientists abreast of the latest international developments. Thus it is critical that we send as many young scientists as possible to the XXIIth IUPHAR Congress.